


His Bloody Footsteps

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adela - Freeform, Big Brother, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother-Sister Rivalry, F/M, Jean protective brother, OC, POV Jean Kirstein, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Oh Brother Of Mine"</p>
<p> Jean Kirstien gets a nasty shock when he realises his little sister has joined the Scouts and wants to join Levi's Squad. <br/>Adela's dream is to follow in her brothers footsteps but she does not know that his footsteps are now covered in blood and destruction. </p>
<p>"It'll Tear You Apart Adela, Following Him...Inside And Out, And I'm Not Talking About The Titans Here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean stared at her. His eyes worried, his mind replaying the words Captain had told him a couple of hours ago.

"We're looking for new blood. Most were to scared to even think about it but there was one cadet that caught my eye. The brat actually asked me if she could join, the only one to ask"

Jean had snorted "Who'd be stupid enough to do that?"

Captain Levi said slowly, eyes narrowing "Funny you'd ask that"

"Why's that Captain?" He asked.

"The brat that wanted to join by Squad goes by the name of Adela Kirstein, know her?" His Captain asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jean's heart thudded hard in his chest, his face paling.

"W-where is she?" Jean demanded.

Not plussed by his attitude Levi said "So she's family then?"

"She's my sister! What the hell is she doing here? I thought my letters were pretty clear!" Jean groaned, his hands going through his hair with frustration.

"Well not clear enough it seems, she's a new recruit in the Scouts I believe" Captain Levi said tonelessly, though watching Jean with a bit of interest.

"She what?!" Jean cried, panic on his face, before he felt like strangling his Captain to get answers out of him, Levi said the normal blank tone "She's at the back, training with the rest of the new recruits"

Jean gave a curt nod before rushing of.

He got there with their squad who was at the main Scouts base, as a short breather before they went on another expedition. He gave a short nod to the instructor before he sat down a log quietly, watching the new recruits. Making sure not to make any noise so the recruits didn't notice him yet, to absorbed in their training.


	2. Connie's Advice

He got there, their squad was at the main Scouts base as a short breather before they went on another expedition. He gave a short nod to the instructor before he sat down a log quietly, watching the new recruits. Making sure not to make any noise so the recruits didn't notice him yet, to absorbed in their training.

"Strange isn't it?" A voice muttered.

Jean almost jumped out of his skin, only to see Connie standing next to him, watching the new recruits with a grim expression on his face.

"You should were a bell or something" He said accusingly.

Connie gave him a ghost of a smile at that. He didn't really smile that much any more, they all didn't.

He knew what Connie meant though and answered "Yeah, takes me back"

"It actually hasn't been very long but...with everything thats happened, it feels like years" Connie said softly.

"Tell me about it" He replied, suddenly feeling very old and tired, just...all together worn out.

"How many do you think will make it through their first expedition?" Connie asked slowly, his eyes glazed over a little as he watched them.

Though not like they were humans.

Not like they were actually people, or kids that had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into.

Don't get attached...

They'd all learned that pretty quickly.

Jean said truthfully, feeling sick to the stomach "Not many"

Connie frowned at him, noting the hint of distress in Jeans voice.

At Connies look, Jean looked down, feeling frustration and anger boil inside him.

What on earth was wrong with her?

Why was she here! Of all places?!

"My idiot of a sister..." Jean growled, fixing his gaze on one of the recruits.

She was there.

Laughing with another recruit, they were messing around, completely oblivious to in a couple of months time what she would face.

Connies eyes widened slightly at that, he tensed as he said "Oh...well shit"

"My thoughts in one" Jean muttered.

He was worried for her, he feared for her so much and he was angry she'd completely ignored what he had told her not to do.

Had she come blind?

Could she suddenly not read?

When Adela had showed interest in joining the Military, had he not written down, in bold letters that should could join but just make sure she DID NOT JOIN THE SCOUTS!

And asking to join Levi's Squad no less!

What-What was wrong with her?

He mostly feared for her safety, in fact he was terrified for her but a little angry that she'd delibrity ignored his warning.

And anger was a better emotion to hang on to that mind numbing fear.

He could think through his anger.

Jean told Connie his voice trembling a little "She was also the one who asked Captain Levi if she could join the Squad"

Connie sharply turned to look at him "Wait? What?!"

"Yeah, I know" He said holding his head in his hands.

"You are going to talk to her right? I mean, she must know-" Connie said hurriedly.

"Thats why I'm here" Jean said seriously.

His jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing, there was no way he was letting her go through anything he'd been through, not without a fight anyway.

The instructor soon came back, shouting at the recruits a little before dismissing them, they were all still treated like trainees intill they came back alive from their first expedition.

Alive.

To come back alive.

The mind numbing fear came back.

Jeans hands trembled a little.

His little sister.

No...

NO!

That...couldn't happen.

He glanced at Connie, he was fearing his sisters safety, he wasn't sure how'd he'd deal if she ever...

He cringed, the thought hurt to much for him to even think it but...

It had already happened to Connie.

Already happened to Mikasa.

To Eren.

To Levi.

To Armin.

Everyone had lost family members or their whole families.

Only Sasha and him still remained unscathed from those terrible fates.

How do they do it? He thought, looking up at Connie, how do they go on?

Connie had become more quite and closed of ever since what happened to his village. Even if he was telling jokes, it wasn't the same. Jean knew that smile was forced as was the laughter and the joked, they all held a certain strain they had never held before.

Adela suddenly saw him, stopping his track of thought.

"Hey! Jean! Big Brother of mine, how are you?" She asked happily, walking towards him.

Still completely oblivious to the furious glare Jean had been giving her.

He began to approach her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Connie looked at him firmly and said slowly, his tone sad yet bold and firm "I failed to protect my family. Don't fail in protecting yours"

His eyes traveled towards Adela then back to Jean.

Jean tensed and nodded determinedly.

Connie gave him a small but sad smile before he walked away and Jean approached his sister, even more determined to make her see sense.


	3. If He Ever Wanted To Hug Captain Levi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sibling argument and Levi can be nice...sometimes...

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jean hissed at her.

Adela frowned, smile dropping from her face.

She had expected to be greeted by hugs and smiles, they hadn't seen each other in ages!

Not her big brother looking like he'd love to throttle her.

She said slowly, unsure what she'd done wrong "I came to join you in the Scouts"

Adela then smiled, letting her excitement rule her, ignoring his angry looks "This is going to be great! We can both be heroic together! Fighting Titans! Brother and Sister together, once more!"

She teased "You made quite a storm back home big brother, I came to join you. Mum and dad are so proud, aren't you a hero"

"I'm taking it you didn't read my last letter at all?" Jean seethed, not in the mood for jokes.

Adela raised her hand with dismissal "Yeah, yeah, I read it"

She grinned, her eyes twinkling "I just figured it was you not wanting me to steel your glory you know? Now I'm hear, ready to steel your thunder, watch out! Ha"

Jean ran his fingers though his hair, frustration building.

"Adela this is serious!" Jean snapped.

"I am being serious" Adela said, surprised by his tone.

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" Jean suddenly shouted, snapping.

Adela recoiled in shock.

Recruits who hadn't left yet where turning there heads in shock to watch what was going on.

She said slowly "Uh, big brother, you're causing a scene-"

"I DON'T-Ugh!"

He turned around from her, desperately trying to control the rage that was quaking through his body.

He rubbed his temples, slowing getting his breathing back to normal.

"Why, why are you so stupid?" He said in a low barly controlled voice.

Adela scowled as she said "I don't understand-"

"Everything okay here?" A cold voice said.

Jean snapped to attention, saluting "Nothing Captain, just uh talking to my sister"

Captain Levi eyed both of them critically.

"Well talk louder would you, I'm sure the whole Scout legion hasn't heard you just yet" Levi said dryly.

"Sorry Sir" Jean said stiffly.

He turned to go when Adela said a little to cheerily "Um Captain I was wondering if you thought about my offer yet?"

Jean tensed visibly.

Captain Levi opened his mouth to respond and said emotionlessly "We do need all the skilled warm bodies we can get, in the top ten weren't you?"

Adela said quickly "Yes Captain"

Jeans heart beat hard in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode.

No...

Please no...

Jean Kirstein had never felt fear like this, all his anger washing away in an instant, all that was left was pure fear.

Captain Levi was about to say something then his eyes wondered over to Jean, who stood rigidly in his salute, breathing a little to hard, sweating a little as well.

He gave a small pleading shake of the head.

Please Levi...

Please...

He'd do anything.

Anything...

Just not his sister.

Not my little sister...

Captain Levi voice suddenly turned more cold as he looked back at Jeans sister "However brat I believe I may have all the members I need for now"

His voice turned like ice and Adela's eyes widened in a little fear "I also think you need to look to your right before throwing your life and heart away so quickly cadet. You may not know it but the Scouts brake you. If you're in my squad? It won't brake you cadet. No...It'll tear you apart. Remember that. Also cadet, call me sir. Unlike you're brother here I am still fortunately not your Captain"

And with those words he walked away, giving Jean a short nod as he did so.

Jean came out of his salute, relief made his shoulders sag, if he ever had wanted to hug Captain Levi then it would be now...


End file.
